1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of slide fastener stringers, and more particularly to a method of and apparatus for manufacturing slide fastener coupling elements of metal suitable for use with a two-way slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
A two-way slide fastener has a pair of oppositely disposed sliders and hence can be opened from either end. To facilitate smooth movement of the sliders in either direction, it is necessary to chamfer the coupling heads of metallic coupling elements on one face of each coupling head. Such chamfering has been performed by means of a separate, small-sized cutting tool, which not only has a short endurance, but also often causes production of burrs and chips. Further, with the small-sized cutting tool, it is difficult to produce adequate quality of coupling elements.